It's going to be, alright I hope
by Kakashilover890
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! Naruto has just killed Sakura and is freaking out, but what he's most afraid of is being taken away from Sasuke... but right now, that's the least of his worries! YAOI! OLD STORY
1. It's all over

Hola! Since everybody loved da first story I decided 2 stop leaving some of u suicidal and wrote the next story! So yea, here ya go! And I hope u like it! And I am like so dedicating dis story 2 DreAMsAN/chibinin b/c they are giving me like a bunch of really gud idears for dis story! Grasmas!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto so don't sue me por favor!

**_Naruto's thoughts _**

**_It's all over_**

**_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! God! I just killed Sakura! SAKURA! As if the village didn't hate me enough, I'm probably going to jail for LIFE now! God dammit… I need to tell Sasuke! _**Naruto ran away from Sakura's body as he ran right into Sasuke's hard chest. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders as he smiled down at him.

"What's wrong babe?" Sasuke questioned, giving Naruto a light kiss.

"Um… uh, well –," 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke looked towards a girl that screamed really loudly.

"What the-,"

"SAKURA'S DEAD!"

"That!" Naruto said as he fell to his knees, grasping at Sasuke's arms. Sasuke knelt down as he started patting Naruto's hair softly. Sasuke looked down at him confused as Naruto started to hyperventilate.

"Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto wheezed as Sasuke picked him up and took him into the bathroom as he put him down on the floor slowly.

"Naruto! You have got to listen to me! What's going on?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto looked at him, shaking his head from side to side.

"Naruto… you have to help me,"

"I… I… I killed… Sakura,"

"Well that's good, I guess," Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto punched him on the arm hard as Sasuke cringed slightly.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR SARCASM!" Naruto screamed angrily as he tried to look away from Sasuke but just fell into his chest sobbing.

"Naruto… nobody knows! Nothing can happen!"

"They're gonna find out! I'm gonna be taken away from you!" Naruto sobbed loudly.

"Look, you can't stay here, if you're gonna be like this!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and walked him out of the bathroom, towards his car away from the crowd of everybody. Sasuke patted himself down, trying to find his keys as he growled angrily to himself.

"Where are my keys?" Sasuke questioned him. Naruto took them out of his pocket as he gave them to Sasuke. Sasuke took them and got into his car as Naruto got in on the other side. Sasuke started it as he drove to his house slowly, trying to make Naruto calmer.

"I can't stay in Konoha," Naruto said in between breaths.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned him.

"They're gonna find me… and they're gonna kill me!" Naruto said as he put his head in his hands.

"How the hell did this happen anyway?" Sasuke questioned looking from the road to him and then back again.

"Kyubbi got angry! I mean Ino was talking to me one day and then -,"

"Wait a sec… Ino?" Sasuke questioned him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, Ino said 'Oh, I bet if Sakura dropped off the face of the Earth nobody would even notice' so I think Kyubbi took that to heart and now he killed her!"

"Since when have you had Kyubbi in your body? I've never seen the seal! And TRUST me I would've seen it by now!" Sasuke said smirking.

"This isn't a time for jokes!" Naruto said angrily as Sasuke came to a stop in front of his house. Naruto got out the car as he leaned on it, trying to settle his breath. Sasuke came from around the driver's side and looked at him.

"It can't be that bad though,"

"Sasuke… I just MURDERED somebody, if that's not CLICKING IN YOUR FUCKING HARD HEAD!" Naruto screamed in his face turning towards him. Sasuke looked down at Naruto calmly as he looked at the floor.

"I think you seem to be forgetting who I am," Sasuke said to him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Uchiha Sasuke… Mega money… bribery… ya catch my drift?"

"Sasuke that's not gonna work! NOT FOR MURDER!" Naruto said angrily.

"Can you say that a bit louder? I don't think they heard you in AMERICA!" Sasuke screamed back at him. Naruto glared at Sasuke as Sasuke ran his hands through his hair. Naruto looked down, mumbling, as Sasuke looked him over.

"The seal's invisible,"

"What?" Sasuke questioned him.

"I said the seal's invisible… you don't see it for that reason,"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know okay! It just is," Naruto said as he saw somebody walking towards them in the distance. Sasuke noticed as well as he saw blonde hair swaying from side to side, obviously angrily.

"Oh great," Sasuke said as Naruto tensed up. She walked up to him as she smacked him hard across the face. Naruto looked at her angrily as he grabbed the side of his face in pain.

"WHAT IS IT? SLAP NARUTO DAY?" he screamed angrily.

"What did you do?" she questioned angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT NARUTO!"

"Ino calm down," Sasuke said stepping in the middle, before Ino smacked Naruto again.

"You killed her Naruto! I was being sarcastic when I said that to you yesterday! OF COURSE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO NOTICE!" she screamed over Sasuke.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Than who did?"

"The… I can't exactly display that type of information at this point in time," Naruto said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why you little-!" Ino went to grab for Naruto as Naruto put his hands up in a karate pose as Sasuke shoved Ino back angrily.

"LOOK! I know that we can't do anything about what the hell happened! But you know what? We have to figure out a plan so tha-,"

"A PLAN? You're funny Sasuke! You're cute and all, but I didn't kill anyone!" Ino said looking at Naruto.

"You're in this too Ino!" Sasuke said to her.

"Yeah right… I'm not goin to jail!" she said as she walked off.

"INO!" Naruto screamed at her. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at him. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his blonde hair hanging in front of his face as he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

"Sasuke… I don't know what to do,"

"I know… hell I'm not even sure what the hell I'm going to do,"

"You're not gonna give me up are you?" Naruto questioned him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

"I don't know… but I'm just scared right now! Something always goes wrong whenever everything is going right!" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at him as he grabbed Naruto's face in his hands and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, followed by his eyelids and finally his lips. Naruto seemed to calm down a bit from that as he looked at Sasuke, with his red eyes.

"Come on," Sasuke said as he led Naruto into his house. Sasuke picked Naruto up as Naruto cradled into his chest. He saw Itatchi on the couch as he opened the door. Itatchi saw Naruto in Sasuke's arms as he quirked an eyebrow.

"What happened to him?" Itatchi questioned him.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke replied as he walked up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. He laid Naruto down on the bed, sighing as he tired to go get something from the bathroom, but Naruto grabbed his wrist. Sasuke looked down at him, sitting back down.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me," Naruto said softly to him. Sasuke nodded as he laid down next to Naruto. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest hearing the even rhythm of his steady heartbeat. Sasuke looked down at Naruto as he kissed the top of his head. Naruto closed his eyes slowly against Sasuke's chest as he let the steady rhythm lull him to sleep.

**00000000000000**

Temari walked through the hall and suddenly heard someone sobbing. She walked towards the sound and saw Hinata sitting on the floor, with her head in her hands crying. She walked by her looking farther down the hall. She saw a group of people gathered around one spot as she walked closer. Shikamaru was one of the few who were just standing there with a hand over his mouth.

"What happened?" Temari questioned, walking up behind him. Shikamaru said nothing as he pointed to the body on the floor. Temari looked over and then away as soon as she looked on the floor.

"Oh," she said as she walked away from the scene. Shikamaru followed her as he grabbed one of her hands.

"You okay?" he questioned her.

"Ye-yeah," she said slowly, looking up at him.

"Let's go," he said as he led her away.

"Who did that?" she questioned him.

"Nobody knows… but they already called Tsunade, and she already called the police…" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the last part as he looked away from Temari.

"What?"

"I don't really know if you can really call The Konoha Military Police just that," Shikamaru said to her.

"Do you have something against them?"

"… No, they just are so unnecessary sometimes…"

"I think they're pretty necessary right now,"

"Barely… if anything, I would have to say thank god!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"What?" he questioned stopping to look at her.

"I know that nobody liked her, but to wish DEATH upon somebody is like the worst possible thing!"

"I never said I wished death upon her… I just said it's good she's dead,"

"IT'S THE SAME THING!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru said as he started walking again; basically saying that he was finished with the conversation. Temari looked after him gawking. She couldn't believe that he would do something like that to HER! Did he suddenly forget who she was?

**00000000000000**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he noticed that his pillow wasn't there anymore. He looked around himself as he started to panic, getting up from the bed he opened the door, but calmed down as he saw Sasuke on the first floor, just flipping through the channels of the T.V. He walked down the stairs slowly, relaxing as he rested behind Sasuke.

"Hey, had a good sleep?" Sasuke questioned him, straining his neck behind him.

"Yeah, I feel a little better," he said to him calmly.

"Good, now to think about what we're going to do," Sasuke said to him. Naruto said nothing as he sat down next to Sasuke, "We have to think of something,"

"No we don't," Naruto said plainly. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him as Naruto looked him over.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't have to think about anything… they just won't find out, simple," Naruto said, as if it was the most uncomplicated thing in the world.

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I can't believe you're serious," Sasuke said, getting up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"I can't just sit there, like an idiot, not being able to live with the fact that my boyfriend just killed somebody and is acting like nothing bad happened!"

"Because I'm not gonna worry about it! Remember? You're the asshole that said that anyway!" Naruto said getting up from the couch, angry as he looked at Sasuke.

"Well obviously I meant worry to a certain extent! Now this is just retarded!"

"Now you're calling me retarded, Wonderful job Sasuke!"

"Look just shutup for a minute!" Sasuke said gripping his head in pain.

"I'll do something even better!" Naruto said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the house, leaving Sasuke stuck on stupid in the house. Naruto ran down the street and stopped to a steady walk, when he saw that he was a safe enough distance away from the mansion.

**_"Don't worry" he says "I'll take care of everything" he says! God damn! I really hate him sometimes! He think he can do everything just because he's Uchiha Sasuke! What the fuck does that matter anyway…? Oh yeah, it matters everything! _**

****Naruto stopped in his tracks as he kicked a wall angrily, but regretted it soon after as his foot started to feel immense pain. He grabbed his foot as he saw somebody walking towards him. The only problem is that they were wearing the Konoha Military Police uniform.

"Kuso!" Naruto said as he turned around and turned his walk into a steady jog. He looked behind him and noticed that they were no longer behind him. He turned back around and saw the person standing in front of his face. He turned the other way around as he broke into a mad dash into an alley. He ran down that alley as he looked above him noticing that they were on the roof. He cut through another alleyway and bumped into something hard, falling to the floor. He looked up as his face paled to the whitest of colors. In front of him were standing three ANBU members.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he looked up at them from the floor.

"Naruto… you're under arrest,"

_Because of you my mind is always racing  
_

_The needles' breaking your skin  
_

_The scar is sinking in  
_

_And now your trip begins but  
_

_It's all over for  
_

_It's all over for_

You  


_For you  
_

_When you're on the edge and falling off  
_

_It's all over for you  
_

_For you  
_

_When you're on the edge and falling off  
_

_It's all over_

**00000000000000**

Well? What did ya think of da first chapter? I liked it, but I'm having a problem? Which one should die? Sasuke or Naruto? Because one of dem is gonna HAVE 2 die! I know it sucks, but just review and tell me pls! Ciao 4 now!


	2. Get out alive

Hello everybody. Did ya miss me? I'm sure ya did! LOL. Well remember in da last chapter when I said 2 vote for who should die, but guess what? I decided 2 actually do something different in da whole story… only problem is dat I can't tell u until it happens! SRY! Okay well lets get 2 da story.

Disclaimer: … what do you think?

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

**_Get out alive_**

****"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Shutup fox!" Naruto growled angrily as he banged against the bars of the cell that they were holding him in.

"Yeah well what are you gonna do if I don't huh?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"How about I rip your tongue out at the seams and see how much you like that!"

"I WANT YOU TO!"

"SHUTUP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Naruto looked sharply to the right as he saw Tsunade walking towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you my school's principle?"

"Mind your manners kid! And I also don't have to explain anything to you," she said looking at the ANBU member who was standing near Naruto's cell.

"Has he been giving you problems?" Tsunade questioned him.

"Not really,"

"You're dismissed," she said to him. He bowed, exiting the room as Tsunade looked at Naruto as he eyed her back.

"What?" Naruto questioned rudely.

"I just want to know the truth Naruto…"

"Well if you don't ask the question how the fuck do you expect me to answer that for you?"

"Naruto, someone just got murdered and you're being very uncooperative. We just need to know if you did it or not that's it,"

"Like I would really tell you if I did it! How stupid can you people be?" Naruto questioned bitterly. Tsunade said nothing as she turned around and then back at him sharply hitting the bars with her hand. The force of the blow sent Naruto hurtling back as he looked at her angrily, his eyes turning red.

"Don't even try it," Tsunade said, her back to him.

"You can't keep me here!"

"Let's just see if you're right," Tsunade said as she walked out of the room leaving Naruto alone. His eyes turned blue again as he fell to the floor.

**_God dammit! I can't even THINK of what Sasuke wants from me! I don't know what the hell to do! I don't even know if he'll visit me or anything. _**

****Naruto put his head in his hands as he contemplated whether this was the life he really wanted. He jerked his head up to the sound of the door opening and footsteps following behind.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he saw the all too familiar rave-haired shinobi walk through the doors to his cell. Naruto put his arms through the bars as Sasuke went and grabbed his hands.

"I had a feeling you were going to get into trouble," Sasuke said smiling weakly at him.

"I'm sorry… I kind of flipped out," Naruto said to him.

"You had the right to. I should've been calmer with you,"

"You're so good to me," Naruto said to him. Sasuke laughed, running a hand through his hair. Naruto squeezed his hand a little as Sasuke looked up at him.

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto questioned him.

"I really don't know… but its weird how they suspected you automatically,"

"What do you expect? The whole town hates me! Especially the girls in this town,"

"It'll be all right… I promise,"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I just have a feeling okay? Can you trust me?"

"… I trust you," Naruto said weakly. Sasuke grabbed his head in between the bars to the best of his ability as he kissed Naruto lightly. Sasuke leaned back away from Naruto as Naruto looked down.

"I got to go for right now… but I'll be back later," Sasuke said to him. Naruto nodded slowly as Sasuke squeezed his hand lightly and then left the room. Naruto sighed to himself as he put his head down, trying his best not to cry.

**00000000000000**

Gaara walked through the halls by himself trying to see if he saw Naruto. He hadn't seen the puffball of energy since Thursday… or was it Friday? He wasn't even sure anymore. He bumped into somebody as he started brushing himself off apologizing on the way. He saw a pale hand touch his wrist lightly as he looked up at the foreign person.

"Oh… hi Neji," Gaara said, a bit surprised.

"Hey," Neji said to him, avoiding his gaze.

"You okay?" Gaara questioned him noticing the way that Neji kept averting his gaze.

"I guess,"

"What happened?"

"They found Sakura dead,"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, as much as people didn't like her, they sure are falling over when they heard that,"

"No it's not that I liked her! PLEASE! SHE WAS A BITCH! But I mean it's just the shock of things… do they know who did it?" Gaara questioned. Neji shook his head as he looked at Gaara.

"It's just pissing me off because now my fucking cousin is like falling over when she heard that and there's no reason for it… Sakura sure as hell wasn't that important,"

"Like I said… it's just the shock of things… I mean trust me she'll get over it,"

"I hope you're right, I hate it when she cries like this. Especially for something as unnecessary as this. I mean if I died, I would totally understand bu-," Gaara cut Neji off as he pressed his lips to Neji's, silencing him from his rant. Gaara leaned into it as Neji put a hand on his waist.

Gaara pulled back as Neji looked down at him. He smiled uneasily as Neji laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just hate it when people start ranting," he said to him. Neji said nothing as he grabbed Gaara's chin and pressed his lips against his. Gaara leaned into it, his full body pressed up against Neji's as he smiled.

"You can do that anytime," Neji said to him as he separated.

**00000000000000**

Temari looked around the lunchroom trying to see where Sasuke and Naruto were. She hadn't seen them since that morning and it was a bit odd how she hadn't seen them ever since what happened with Sakura.

"Hey have any of you seen Sasuke or Naruto?" Temari questioned a few people. They all shook their heads as she walked away. She ran into Shikamaru who looked down at her.

"I need to talk to you," Shikamaru said to her. She nodded as she walked out of the cafeteria with him to the outside hall, where people were still investigating Sakura's murder.

"What happened?" Temari questioned him.

"I… I think I know who killed Sakura,"

"Who?"

"Well… I heard some of the people talking and they said that her neck was snapped. And the only way that someone could do that would have been by the force of a punch. The way that they determined that is by how here body was lying on the floor. But they still don't know who it is… to tell the truth… I think it was Sasuke,"

"But I doubt that Sasuke would even try anything like that," 

"You never know," Shikamaru said to her. She put a hand on her forehead as she looked back up at Shikamaru.

"Tell the teachers that I felt sick and went home okay?" Temari questioned. Shikamaru nodded as Temari gave him a peck on the cheek and left. Temari walked towards the mansion that she knew all too well thinking about why the hell Sasuke would try anything like that.

She walked up the step and knocked on the door loudly. She heard an 'I'll get it' from the other side as somebody she didn't expect to open, open the door. He looked at her oddly as she looked him over.

"Sasuke lives here right?" she questioned him. He leaned against the doorframe as he held up a finger motioning for her to wait as he leaned his head back.

"SASUKE!" he screamed loudly. Temari tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to come to the door. She saw him making his way down the stairs towards the man at the door.

"You can go now Itatchi," Sasuke said as he grabbed the door from him, closing it behind him. Temari looked at him oddly as he did so.

"Who was that?"

"Just my older brother… nobody important," Sasuke said to her.

"Sasuke… did you hear about Sakura's death?" Temari questioned him getting straight to the point.

"Sakura died?" Sasuke questioned trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, she was found dead in the hallway… you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

"Why the hell would I know anything about it if you just basically told me that she died right now?"

"There is such a thing as playing stupid, and you seem to be an expert at it!"

"And there is also such a thing as being a bitch, which you seem to have mastered," Sasuke countered her. She put a hand on her hip as she eyed him angrily.

"Look Sasuke… I just need to know what the hell happened, because honestly Shikamaru thinks that you killed her!"

"And what would that drug addict honestly know about me?"

"Sasuke, something's going on with you and I really don't like it,"

"Who said I care about what you think?"

"You know what Sasuke? I'll talk to you when you get that stick from up your ass," Temari said to him angrily as she walked away from him. Sasuke waved at her as she walked away. Sasuke opened the door behind him and walked through as he saw Itatchi looking at him.

"Who was that?"

"Temari,"

"What did she want?"

"Nothing important," Sasuke said to him as he walked up the stairs to his room thinking about Naruto and Temari all together as one thing. He growled angrily, slamming his poor door as he looked around his room. He fell face-first into the bed and inhaled deeply burying his face into the pillows. It smelled of Naruto… everything reminded Sasuke of him… Naruto.

**00000000000000**

"Decided to cooperate yet?" Tsunade questioned him. Naruto looked up at her angrily as she looked down at him.

"What do you honestly think?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll take that as a no," Tsunade said sitting down on a chair that was nearby.

"Why?" Naruto questioned her.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you automatically suspect me?" Tsunade looked at him closely as she sighed, pulling on the end of her ponytail. She looked at him as he had his face flushed against the bars waiting for an answer.

"Honestly Naruto… I don't know. You just fit,"

"I fit the personality of a criminal?"

"… Why does it matter?" Tsunade questioned him. Naruto laughed to himself as he stood up straight to look at her correctly.

"Why? You know something? You're just here watching me. You're not behind bars, being denied the sheer pleasure of feeling the person you love touch you. Or just hearing their voice or seeing them… you aren't in my position, but yet you have the nerve to ask why so freely. 'Why?'" Tsunade looked at him closely as he sit down on the cold floor putting his head in his arms like a pillow. She said nothing as she got up from her seat and left silently.

**_I just want to see him… hear his voice… feel him touch me… feel him over me… that's all I ask…but I can't even have that… Sasuke. _**

****Naruto felt a tear fall from his eye. He didn't bother to wipe it away… who was there to see him cry? Who was there to honestly care whether he cried or not? Nobody anymore… not since he got arrested.

**00000000000000**

Sasuke woke up, noticing that he was asleep. He looked out the window and noticed that it was dark outside. He got up and changed his clothes into all black. He walked out his room and down the stairs noticing that Itatchi was asleep. He grinned to himself, glad that he wouldn't have to explain anything to him.

He walked out the house as he started running towards the city streets. Before he got to the crowds and the lights he jumped onto a building running across them, towards the place he knew they were keeping Naruto.

He ran faster as he heard more noises coming from the people below him. He jumped as he landed on the top of the dome. He looked down, putting his ear to the surface. He moved around to another side as he put his palm directly under the surface he wanted to enter from. He grabbed a kunai he had with him and threw it where his hand had once been and waited. He heard a cracking noise and saw a little crack appear.

He put all of his weight on the crack as he fell through the hole, flipping and landing on his feet directly in front of Naruto in his cell. Naruto looked at him surprised, while Sasuke smirked at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Come on… I'm getting you out of here," he said to him. Naruto said nothing as Sasuke grabbed his hand and jumped up, pulling him out. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke shifted all of Naruto's weight to his back. Naruto said nothing as he started jumping from roof to roof.

Sasuke jumped down from one of the buildings as he let Naruto off of his back and put him against the wall breathing hard against him. Naruto was breathing hard as well as he pulled Sasuke into a heat-searing kiss. Sasuke pulled him in closer as Naruto separated from him. Naruto just touched Sasuke's face, while Sasuke looked down at him.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that to you," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"I'm sure… come on, lets get out of here,"

"And where do you think you're going?"

_No time for goodbye he said  
_

_As he faded away  
_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands  
_

_Their bound to steal it away  
_

_Don't hide your mistakes  
_

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
_

_Then he said_

If you want to get out alive  


_Run for your life  
_

_If you want to get out alive  
_

Run for your life 

**00000000000000**

UH OH! Another cliffy! I know all of you just want to smack me, but you gotta love da story! Come on its like amazing! I would love it if u reviewed… by da way pls check out my KH fic like no one's reading it and I'm becoming depressed! PLS READ IT! But yea review dis and thx 4 everything! Ciao!


	3. All the same

Hola ppls, its me again after some reviews! I have a surprise 4 everybudy in dis chapter. Since there hasn't been one in the story yet I decided to put one it… can u guess wat it is? Lol. Well w/e you'll read it neways so here we go w/ da next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own it… never will 

_**Naruto's thoughts**_

_**All the same**_

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Just get out of our way," Sasuke said trying to shove through her.

"Like you really think I'm going to just step aside? RIGHT!"

"Temari just move!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Why so we can just let a murderer on the streets?"

"Why the hell are you acting like this anyway?"

"Because you're acting like the biggest asshole I know right now!"

"Well I'm sorry, but you kind of accused me of killing someone? Its granted the way I acted," Sasuke retaliated. Temari growled, looking away.

"Obviously I was wrong, if you just pulled Naruto out of fucking jail!"

"What does it matter to involve you anyway?"

"I just want to help!"

"And how is it that you would help?"

"Ever thought, maybe I could cover for you and say that it WASN'T you?"

"Now why would you want to do something like that?"

"Maybe cuz I don't want blondie here getting ass-fucked by anyone else!" Temari said pointing to Naruto. Naruto put his hands on his butt immediately as she said that as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Don't listen to her!" Sasuke said angrily.

"It's the truth!" Temari said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"Look just shutup! The both of you! We don't need your help Temari,"

"You sure about that?"

"It's bad enough you even know,"

"Sasuke… just tell me what's going on," Temari said to him. Sasuke sighed as he looked at her. He looked at Naruto who nodded weakly as he looked back at Temari. So that's exactly what he did. He told her everything… everything about Ino, Naruto and the demon, and of course Sakura. When he finished he looked over at Temari who had her hand over her mouth and was looking away.

"So now you see why I was being so defensive?"

"Naruto… did that to Sakura?"

"Yeah," Naruto said weakly.

"God… I don't know how you guys are gonna do this, but breaking him out of jail isn't going to help!"

"He needs to get out of here!"

"What he NEEDS is to find a way of not getting killed. Dammit Sasuke, you don't even know how many people are looking for her fucking killer right now, because even though he was in jail doesn't mean it was him. But if you're going around busting him out of jail, that seems a tad bit suspicious DON'T YA THINK?"

"But I can't let him stay there,"

"Look… take him to my house and we'll figure out what to do then," Temari said to him. Sasuke nodded as Temari jumped onto the building with Sasuke and Naruto following behind her. She ran quickly as Sasuke looked behind himself to make sure that Naruto was still there. Naruto caught up a bit as he started to run alongside Sasuke. Sasuke jumped down seeing that's where Temari jumped. He saw her there in the alley as she put a finger to her mouth. Sasuke nodded making the same motion towards Naruto. She looked behind a wall as she motioned for them to follow.

Sasuke and Naruto followed close behind her as she opened the door to her house as Sasuke and Naruto walked in. Naruto whistled to himself as he saw the interior.

"Let me guess Gaara?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Yup," Temari said to them. Sasuke nodded as Naruto sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Sasuke followed him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Naruto looked at him as he rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Hilarious, how we're trying to find a way to keep you out of jail and you still find ways of being so totally in love with each other," Temari said smiling at Naruto and Sasuke.

"All we can do," Naruto said to him, running his hand along Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke smiled taking Naruto's hand and kissing the palm. Temari sighed as she sat down in front of them.

"Naruto?" the person in question looked at her as she looked down, "I think you uh… need to leave Konoha for a while,"

"Why?"

"It isn't safe for you… you know that!"

"But why should **_I _**leave it isn't fair!"

"Well then who do you want to leave? Sakura, well she can't because she just so happens to be DEAD!" Temari screamed angrily, getting up from her chair. Naruto looked at her, baring his teeth as Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder trying to calm him down as eh saw the anger flashing through his eyes.

"Then where SHOULD I got, Ms. I-know-everything?"

"I don't know that much, but you should definitely get out of Konoha,"

"Even if I did they would come looking for me!"

"Then let them! That's why you would be running,"

"What if I don't want to run? What if I just want to be accepted by everyone and now I have to run?"

"Well you know something? It doesn't matter what you want anymore because you just killed somebody," Temari said calming herself down a little bit. Naruto looked over at Sasuke pleadingly.

"Sasuke?"

"She's right Naruto,"

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed angrily getting up from his chair.

"Naruto, please calm down you ju-,"

"NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME SASUKE! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO ME!"

"But Naruto you have to understand what the hell is happening. And you have to understand what we're trying to think of for your best interests!"

"MY BEST INTRESTS IS BEING WITH YOU!"

"Naruto… please, just understand us please,"

"NO! I'm done!" Naruto said angrily as he walked out the room.

"Naruto! Naruto stop!" Temari screamed out to him, but she ended up just screaming to the closed door.

"Dammit… I have to go find him. I'm sorry," Sasuke said to her. Temari nodded as she looked away from him. Sasuke walked out the room and out the house as he ran in the direction he thought that Naruto would have taken off in… hopefully he was right.

**00000000000000**

Gaara leaned against the wall as he tried to steady his breathing. He saw Sakura's body in the hallway and didn't understand how the hell that could've happened. He looked around the corner and saw she wasn't there anymore. Hell they probably took her away as he tired to transfer everything through his head. He couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Shit," Gaara said to himself as he opened his green eyes to the light. He wondered how many people have actually seen her dead… probably the entire school. He pushed himself off of the wall as he put a hand to his head. He needed to get out of the school… he had a headache as it was. Where the fuck was Temari?

"Gaara?" he looked to the side seeing Kankuro looking at him.

"Yeah, what?"

"You know where Temari is?"

"You really think I would know? Honestly?"

"…No,"

"Then why the fuck are you asking me?"

"I just wanted to make sure is all," Kankuro said looking away from him. Gaara noticed this as he walked towards him slowly.

"What's up?" Gaara questioned him knowing that there was something bothering him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Dude something's the fucking matter with you, what the hell is wrong?"

"I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore… You heard dat pink haired bitch died right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Everyone's freaking out over it… can't see why,"

"Neither can I," Gaara said to him uneasily. He saw Kankuro look away as he tried to figure out what was REALLY the matter with him.

"I gotta go find Temari," Kankuro said more to himself as he turned away from Gaara and started walking in the opposite direction. Gaara waved half-heartedly as he turned towards the wall.

"Whatever," he fell to the floor slowly, trying to think about everything. He needed to get home.

**00000000000000**

He wants me to leave? Then FINE I'll leave! I'll show him how it feels! I'll show him how I feel about everything! He's such a dick, I swear!

Naruto was packing some of his shirts into a bag as he tried to forget about Sasuke. He didn't want to think about him. He wanted to forget him so bad.

"Naruto…" Naruto didn't turn around already knowing whom it was that was calling his name. He continued packing as he tried to not pay attention to the voice that was calling him.

"Naruto… please," he turned around to walk out the room, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulders to stop him from going anywhere.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily looking away from him.

"Naruto please just listen to me!"

"NO! I'm done listening to the same bullshit!"

"Please Naruto, I don't want you to go but-,"

"BUT NOTHING! You're the one that said everything was going to be okay and now I have to leave? Well then FINE!" he tried to push past Sasuke as Sasuke closed the door behind him to look at Naruto. Naruto fixed his glare at Sasuke who was looking at him calmly and trying to figure everything out.

"Naruto put your clothes down please,"

"Why? There's no point in staying here if I'm not wanted,"

"I never said that,"

"You made it perfectly clear the way you were talking about this with Temari,"

"That isn't fair,"

"Nothing's fair anymore," Naruto said looking at Sasuke sternly. Sasuke leaned against the door, running a hand through his hair as he looked back at Naruto. He saw Naruto looking away from him and sighed to himself.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Naruto hugged him back as he breathed in Sasuke's scent.

"I don't want to leave you," Naruto said into his shirt.

"I don't want you to leave," Sasuke responded to him.

"Is this going to be the last time I see you?"

"Of course not,"

"You're sure making it sound like that,"

"This won't be the last time that you see me,"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Sasuke assured him. Naruto looked up at him slowly as he breathed out shuddering. Sasuke took a hand from his waist and brushed a blonde strand back from his eyes.

"How am I going to make it without you?" Naruto questioned him sadly.

"You'll manage… Can I give you something to remember me by?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded as he shifted his arms higher on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pressed Naruto closer to him as he captured his lips in a passionate but soft kiss. Naruto deepened the kiss as his tongue begged for entrance. Sasuke granted entrance as their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto pulled away from him as Sasuke looked Naruto over and started walking backwards as Naruto felt the bed at his knees. Sasuke guided him down as he straddled Naruto's waist on the way.

Naruto captured Sasuke's lips again as Sasuke started fiddling with the hem of Naruto's shirt. Naruto lifted his arms up, separating from the kiss as his shirt was taken off. He took Sasuke's shirt off as well as they started to kiss each other again. But this time Sasuke trailed his kisses from Naruto's mouth to his ear. He kissed the outer shell as Naruto moaned into it softly.

"Sasuke," Naruto mewled as Sasuke kissed his jaw line moving lower to his neck, running his tongue down the exposed flesh. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke swirled his tongue around Naruto's navel. Sasuke hooked his finger in the waistband of Naruto's pants and pulled suggestively as Naruto looked down at him and groaned.

Damn, he looks so fucking sexy looking up at me like that. Naruto put his hands on his belt as he unfastened it tossing it to one side. Sasuke smirked, unbuttoning the pants that were fully in his way now. He pulled them down slowly feeling the flesh of Naruto's legs against his hands. They felt so soft it was almost unimaginable.

He finally pulled the pants off to Naruto's relief. He ran his hands up the blonde's body tweaking his fingers at spots he knew drove Naruto crazy. He finally made it all the way up to his face as he kissed his lips softly. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke pulled away from him. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's pants as he started to tug on them. Sasuke smiled at him as he undid the belt and tossed it to the same side as Naruto's clothes. He unbuttoned his pants throwing them to the other side as well.

Sasuke leaned down so that both of their chests were completely against each other. Sasuke eyed one of the nipples as he took it into his mouth sucking on it roughly. Naruto moaned out loudly as he grinned to himself. He let go of it, blowing on it ever so softly, moving on to the neglected nipple doing the same. He saw Naruto's face flushed as Sasuke smirked to himself, lust filling his features.

Sasuke moved down Naruto's body slowly as he trailed a long smooth line of kisses all the way down to the hem of his boxers. Naruto looked down as Sasuke hooked his thumbs under the waistband pulling them off agonizingly slow. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, sucking in all the air he could as he felt the cold air hit his erect member.

Sasuke smiled up at him as he kissed Naruto's inner thigh softly. So soft that it was just a mere graze. He kissed down Naruto's legs as he kissed the sole of Naruto's right foot and then the left. He moved back up to Naruto's exposed member and blew on it experimentally. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke kissed the tip lightly, smiling.

He licked the tip slowly as he took it into his mouth sucking it softly, looking up at Naruto. Naruto had his eyes screwed shut as he tried to distract himself. Sasuke smirked as he took more of Naruto into his mouth. He hummed against Naruto's member, letting him feel the vibrations. Naruto moaned out loud as he felt it surge up him, making him moan even louder than before.

Naruto bucked into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke held him down a bit so he didn't choke. Then Sasuke had an idea s he took all of Naruto into his mouth deep throating him. Naruto's eyes flashed open as he moaned loudly. Sasuke smirked at that as he gave one final suck taking his mouth away.

Naruto whimpered at the loss as Sasuke leaned up and kissed him. Naruto separated from him, while Naruto started to grab at Sasuke's boxers tugging at them. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's wrists holding them against his chest.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"You… you still have your… your boxers on,"

"Want to do something about that?" Sasuke questioned letting go of Naruto's hands. Naruto started to grab the waistband and tugged it down. He saw Sasuke hiss as his member was freed from its restraints. Sasuke stepped out of his boxers as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto looked up at him face flushed, trying to pull him down for a kiss.

Sasuke lent down as he kissed Naruto possessively. Naruto gasped as he felt their members brush against each other. Sasuke took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Naruto's mouth as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck lovingly.

"Sasuke… please…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," Naruto gasped out. Sasuke smirked as he lifted Naruto's legs above his shoulders as he positioned himself at his entrance.

"You ready?" Naruto nodded as Sasuke pushed into him slowly. Naruto moaned lightly as Sasuke pushed all the way into the hilt. Naruto laced his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled out of him as he pushed back in slowly. Naruto moaned out loud as he threw his head back. Sasuke kissed his neck as Naruto gripped onto his hair.

Sasuke started a steady rhythm as Naruto moaned every time he pushed back into him. Sasuke positioned himself differently as he pushed into Naruto again. Naruto moaned out loud opening his eyes wide. Sasuke slammed into his prostate once again as he got the same reaction every time. He rammed into him a few more times as Naruto gripped onto him harder. Sasuke pulled almost all the way out, making Naruto whimper as he felt only the tip penetrating him. Sasuke smirked as he shoved all the way in once more, exploding inside of Naruto as Naruto came all over both of them.

Sasuke pulled out of him slowly as some of his cum leaked out of Naruto slowly. He kissed Naruto gently on the lips as Naruto returned fully. Sasuke separated from him as he looked down at him and noticed that it was pretty dark outside. He sighed to himself as he looked down at Naruto and laid down next to him, hating what he was going to have to do next.

00000000000000

Temari sighed to herself as she looked out the window. She heard the door creak open as she saw Gaara walk through. She noticed that he looked distressed in a way that was almost unexplainable.

"Hey Gaara," she said to him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Gaara said nonchantly as she looked at her.

"What's up?" Temari questioned running a hand through her hair that was out of their usual ponytails.

"Nothing… why does it feel as if there was a fight in this room?"

"Maybe because there was," 

"Between who?"

"Naruto and Sasuke,"

"What the hell were they fighting for this time?"

"… Where's Kankuro,"

"You didn't answer my question first,"

"It doesn't matter. They made up,"

"Kankuro's sleeping,"

"When did he get home?"

"During about 5th period,"

"I didn't even hear him come in," Temari scoffed.

"You okay?" Gaara questioned her worriedly. She looked over at him sighing.

"Gaara what would you want me to do if you killed somebody and then everyone was after you?"

"Well I didn't kill anybody,"

"Let's just say you did,"

"I would want you to kill me and end my misery. If I'm gonna spend my life in a jail I might as well just die then," Gaara said looking at his hands. Temari said nothing as she looked down as well.

"I'm gonna go to my room," Temari said to him getting up from her seat. Gaara nodded as she walked upstairs and walking into her room and locking it behind her. She fell onto her bed, sighing to herself. She didn't like what was going on… but Gaara had stated his answer… so what was she supposed to do now?

00000000000000

Naruto sobbed as Sasuke had him locked in a warm hug. Sasuke didn't let go of him afraid that Naruto would just disappear. He didn't want to see Naruto leave, he wasn't good with goodbyes. I can't leave… I don't want to leave… why do I have to leave?

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto… don't worry. I promise everything will be fine when you get back…"

"How can I trust you?"

"You just have to," Sasuke said to him kindly. Naruto grabbed his neck crushing his lips onto his in a bruising kiss. Sasuke pulled him in closer wanting to feel him against himself. Naruto turned away at that moment and ran from Sasuke not looking back as he ran, continuingly wiping at his eyes as he ran. He couldn't look back… he wouldn't look back. He refused to look back.

"Naruto…"

_I don't mind where you come from_

_As long as you come to me_

_I don't like illusions, I can't see_

_Them clearly_

_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare_

_To fix the twist in you_

_You've shown me eventually_

_What you'll do_

_I don't mind..._

_I don't care..._

_As long as you're here_

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

00000000000000

Yeah, I know that was an angsty/smutty chapter! But like pls review! I would love it! Dat little button over der needs u 2 press it. It wants 2 be answered. THANK YOU!


	4. Rooftops

Was last time's chapter THAT bad? I only got 6 reviews for it! That like totally tanks, but w/e. I'm not gonna let that bother me. So on with the story and da next chappie!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. DON'T SUE! BUT! I DO own Hitaka.

_**Naruto's thoughts **_

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_**Rooftops**_

Sasuke punched the tree repeatedly as he tried to hold back the anger that was surging through him. He didn't want to think about it anymore… nothing was going right anymore. _Why the hell is this happening to me? I did nothing wrong! _

"Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer to the voice; already knowing whom it was that was calling him. He didn't want to hear his voice at the moment.

"Sasuke," Sasuke punched the tree once more, leaving his hand there, breathing hard.

"What?" he questioned, not moving from the spot he was currently in.

"This isn't the way to deal with your anger,"

"What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke questioned, turning his pain stricken gaze at the voice that was speaking to him.

"You're an Uchiha! You don't lose your composure! And not like this either!"

"You know… what if I don't WANT to be an Uchiha right now brother? What if I want to be a normal fucking person?"

"That's the problem… nobody's normal,"

"That's what you say," Sasuke said angrily turning away from Itatchi.

"Look Sasuke, he's gonna come back so you're gonna have to get over this somehow," 

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then wallow in your misery for all I care… get your hand fixed while you're at it,"

"My hand's fine," Sasuke said turning around to face his brother again. Itatchi and Sasuke held each other's gaze as Itatchi turned away from him and walked back in the direction of their house.

Sasuke slid down the trunk of the tree gripping his head in sheer pain. He was doing his best not to cry, after all… _Uchiha's _don't cry.

**00000000000000**

_**Where the hell am I? Dammit! I lost track after the first TEN MILES! **_Naruto kept walking through the forest trying to avoid stray branches. He heard a crack behind him as he turned his head quickly towards the noise. He kept walking and didn't seem to notice a branch that was sticking out of tree, as he got knocked down to the floor.

"Ow," Naruto said rubbing his head slowly.

"Hey there," Naruto opened his eyes to be looking at a girl who was hanging upside down in a tree.

"What the hell,"

"My name's Hitaka," she said jumping down from the tree, landing on her feet. Naruto looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. He eyed her suspiciously, noticing that she had on a white long-sleeved shirt and a black short-sleeved one over it, along with some black pants and blue sandals. Her hair was long and black, almost the same color as Sasuke's.

"Why are you in the forest?" Naruto questioned her as she walked around him.

"Me? Well, I kind of live her I guess,"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope," she said smiling as she sat down on a nearby rock.

"I've got to get out of here," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I didn't get your name,"

"Naruto,"

"You come from Konoha don't you?"

"How the hell would you know that?"

"Only Konoha people come by here really,"

"Yeah whatever," Naruto said walking away from her. He rolled his eyes as he tried to get through the forest.

"Why you here?" Hitaka questioned appearing in front of his face again. Naruto growled, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What's it any of your business?"

"Cause I can see in your eyes you don't want to be here," she said to him. He looked at her closely as she held his gaze. Naruto sighed as he sat down on the floor, looking up at Hitaka.

"Well, you're right about one thing," Naruto said plainly, looking down.

"What's that?"

"I don't want to be here because I want to,"

"Well, nobody makes you do anything,"

"Not in my life,"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know if it would be a good idea to tell you that,"

"Come one, I wouldn't think no different of ya," she said smiling at him. Naruto looked at her again sighing as he continued walking. Hitaka continued to follow him as Naruto got aggravated turning around to face her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because…you need a friend,"

**00000000000000**

"How you feeling?" Temari questioned him. Sasuke didn't answer but kept his head in his arms. He wasn't really up to talking to anybody anymore.

"You giving me the silent treatment or something?" Temari questioned again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to face her as she sighed.

"I'm not complete without him," Sasuke mumbled lowly.

"He'll come back by the time when this all blows over,"

"And what if it doesn't? The ANBU are gonna be out looking for him,"

"Naruto's strong… he can take care of them,"

"ANBU?! Are you fucking INSANE! Before he could barely land a punch on me! Imagine those blood thirsty fucks!" Sasuke screamed at her angrily. A few people stopped talking as they looked at him. He looked around angrily as he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room. Temari sighed to herself, putting her head in her hands as she tried to transfer everything through her head.

"Don't look to good there," Temari took her head from her hands as she heard the bored monotone of the voice she knew all to well.

"Not feeling to good,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing seems to be going right anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone's changing around me,"

"People change, you can't really help that. You can only stick by them in their time of need,"

"And what happens when you can't?"

"You pray that they find their own way," he said to her. She looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her slowly. She gave into the warmth as he kissed the top of her head.

**00000000000000**

Gaara shut his eyes tightly trying to block everyone out. He had a major headache and couldn't stand anybody around him at the moment. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Neji smiling at him.

"Hey," Gaara said taking his hands away from his head.

"Hey. Okay there?" Neji questioned taking one of his hands.

"Kinda. My head hurts like hell though,"

"What's wrong? Something stressing you out?"

"Kinda… my family can be so fucking weird sometimes,"

"How so?"

"Kankuro's acting weirder than usual. Temari always looks tired now. It's just a fucking mess,"

"Sounds like a mess,"

"I can't think straight anymore. It's like the weirdest thing, because usually Temari is the one that doesn't lose her composure and Kankuro's the one trying to cheer everyone up, while I'm the one usually stressing. Now it's as if everyone just changed roles,"

"It happens. Gotta live with it though,"

"Yea I know…"

**00000000000000**

"What do you mean I need a friend?" Naruto questioned her.

"You look a bit lonely. I know it's not the best thing to say. But it's kinda the truth,"

"Whatever,"

"I'm just pointing it out,"

"Well maybe I don't need you to point it out," Naruto said walking again as Hitaka followed him once again.

"Well it's just my nature really,"

"MUST you continue to follow me?"

"I want to help you,"

"Help me by leaving me alone! Alright? Because guess what, I lost everything and I definitely don't need some know it all bitch telling me how to run my life!" Naruto said angrily to her. Hitaka looked at him a bit hurt, as he said nothing to her. Naruto gripped the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled fore. I'm just mad,"

"It's fine… I've seen my fair share of anger," she said as she leaned on a nearby tree.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that… it's nothing,"

"Okay… whatever,"

"Come on, I want to show you something!" she said, suddenly getting happy all over again. She grabbed Naruto's hand, running towards the clearing, which was coming up. _**What the hell's the matter with this girl? **_

She ran past all the bushes and leaves in the way as she stopped suddenly at a riverbank that ran a long way down. Naruto stared at it in awe as she looked at him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she questioned him.

"Ye-yeah. How'd you know about this place?"

"My boyfriend would take me here a lot," she said smiling a weak smile as she looked at Naruto.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened to him?"

"He died," she said to him, looking down at the floor. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the look that dawned on her face. _**She may be crazy… but I don't know how I would feel if that ever happened to Sasuke and me. **_

"I'm sorry," Naruto said kindly.

"I am too,"

"If it makes you feel better, I uh… had to leave my boyfriend too," Naruto said to her, a light blush coming to his face as he tried to figure out if _boyfriend _was the right word to describe Sasuke and him.

"You're gay?" Hitaka questioned looking up at him. Naruto nodded slowly as he looked at the calm water.

"Is that why you're here? Did your village kick you out?"

"NO! At first they didn't like it, but they came accustomed to it. They kinda had to, Sasuke wouldn't let them NOT come accustomed to it," 

"Wait a sec… Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Why, do you know him?"

"KNOW HIM? The hell I KNOW him. He's my fucking brother!"

"He… he is? I thought that Itatchi was his only-,"

"ITATCHI! Wait until I see that motherfucker! Both of them are going to hear my mouth!"

"Wait… I don't get it, why wouldn't Sasuke ever mention you though?"

"Figures he wouldn't…"

"You still didn't answer my question,"

"I was shunned by my clan, because I didn't listen to a direct order that my family gave me,"

"And what was that?"

"They didn't want me going out with somebody… and I did anyway,"

"Who was the person?"

"Sai,"

**00000000000000**

Sasuke climbed the rocks of Hokage Mountain as he reached the top. He brushed the pants of his legs off as he looked out into the night sky of Konoha. He put his hands in his pockets as he looked at everything, a single tear rolling down his face.

_I told myself that I wouldn't cry. Dammit Naruto, why is it that you're the only one that can do this to me? _Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets, running his hands through his hair. He shook violently as he threw his head back and his arms stretched out at his sides, screaming to the top of his lungs.

He didn't stop, even as he felt his throat grow hoarse, he screamed until his heart was hearting and he could barely feel a pulse anymore. He screamed till the last ounce of breath was left out of him. He put his head down, along with his arms as he saw a few lights on in Konoha.

He fell to the floor, lying down as he looked up to the stars. He closed his eyes as one thought ran through his head.

_Naruto_…

_When our time is up  
_

_When our lives are done  
_

_Will we say we've had our fun?  
_

_Will we make a mark this time?  
_

_Will we always say we tried?  
_

_Standing on the rooftops  
_

_Everybody scream your heart out.  
_

_Standing on the rooftops  
_

_Everybody scream your heart out.  
_

_Standing on the rooftops  
_

_Everybody scream your heart out.  
_

_This is all we got now  
_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

**00000000000000**

Well, what did you tink? Ya liked da chappie? I know it was a while since I updated but what did u tink of it?

Wait a sec, let me clear a few tings up though.

Since Hitaka is like a new character and what not, I decided dat she should be Sasuke and Itatchi's sister.

Itatchi didn't kill everybody so dats why she is alive.

I LOVE Sai and wanted 2 put him in, so I hope dat doesn't bother anyone

So yea. PLS review, I would LOVE everyone to tell me what they think and if I can improve on anything. Thanks 4 reading. Ciao 4 now!


	5. Dig

Sorry its taking so long 2 update, I've been overwhelmed w/ Exit Projects in my science and Social Studies class (which came out excellent by da way) and I have like 3,000 tests comin up. So the updates might be coming in a little later than usual. I'm like SO freaking sorry. I love all the reviews though (even if they were only like 4) so yea. Let me continue w/ da story.

_**Naruto's thoughts**_

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_**Dig**_

Naruto woke up the next morning to Hitaka ranting about how she couldn't believe that Sasuke was gay. He couldn't really blame her. _**Hell, if I found out that one of my freaking brothers was a homo fag, I'd probably react the same way. And then finding out that their boyfriend is me? Yeah, that's just what I would want to hear. **_

"So let me get this straight. Sasuke's gay?"

"Yup,"

"He's living with Itatchi?"

"Uh huh,"

"And he's going out with you?"

"…Yeah," I said to her. She stopped pacing, looking at me and then broke out laughing. I looked at her, quite offended as she laughed even harder.

"HEY! What are you laughing about?" I questioned her angrily. She looked at me, wiping at her eyes and then smirked.

"No offense hun, but you're not exactly… Uchiha material,"

"Like you are?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow. She stopped laughing completely as I said that and she glared at me.

"You shut the fuck up,"

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"Because you know NOTHING about my fucking family you ignorant little twit! Just because my brother's a gay lord and you're going out with him means nothing!" Hitaka said to him. Naruto looked at her and smirked as he looked away.

"What are you laughing at?" she questioned sourly.

"You Uchiha's are all the same," Naruto said looking back at her. Hitaka scowled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't compare me to them,"

"Why not? You're all in the same family!"

"That doesn't mean anything! They shunned me, remember?" Hitaka said to him, switching her hands to her hips.

"Is that really their fault?" Naruto questioned her. Hitaka narrowed her eyes to look at Naruto as she sighed. She turned to look at him and smirked.

"Yeah, it actually is. They shouldn't worry so much about me. I'm not the one to worry about. They should be worry about the screw up Sasuke, but they all think he's perfect!"

"Can you blame them? I mean he lives in Itatchi's shadow,"

"Fuck that! He doesn't live in anybody's shadow. He's still loved no less by our entire family! Me on the other hand, they couldn't give two shits about me,"

"You really think that?"

"I don't THINK anything. I know that for a fact,"

"How do you KNOW that for sure?"

"Because it shows! I mean, if you live with them, you would only catch onto it,"

"Whatever," Naruto said getting up from where he was. He started to walk in the opposite direction, but felt a tug on his wrist as he turned around and saw Hitaka holding it, while looking down.

"Don't go… I can't deal with being alone. Not after…" Naruto understood as he turned back around and looked at Hitaka once again.

"Are you bipolar or something? I mean you keep having these outrageous mood swings," _**I should be talking! **_

"I know, it sometimes gets the better of me,"

"I can see that," Naruto said simply as he looked through the brush of the forest.

"Not to calming is it?" Hitaka questioned him. He shook his head as she walked next to him. She grinned suddenly and then looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto questioned afraid of the answer that he was going to receive.

"You said you go out with Sasuke right?"

"For the hundredth time, YES!"

"Well, then it wouldn't be a particular problem if we went to go "visit" now would it?"

"WHAT?! No, I can't,"

"Why not?"

"That's the reason I'm here!"

"Well, you can't go back ever?"

"No, I can go back, just not right now,"

"Well why not?"

"Because," 

"Because WHAT?"

"BECAUSE I KILLED SOMEBODY!"

**00000000000000**

The bell rang as Sasuke stayed exactly where he was, not moving an inch. Temari walked over to him, with her bookbag slung over her arm. She sat down next to him as the teacher left the room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in the opposite direction as she sighed.

"Sasuke come on," she said softly to him. He didn't move an inch and continued to just look in the same direction that he was gazing in.

"Sasuke, you can't honestly stay like this. He's gonna come back. I already told you that," Temari said to him. He didn't move or say anything as he then turned his head stiffly towards Temari.

"You honestly think that I'm gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I do,"

"Then you're sadly mistaken,"

"Come on Sasuke,"

"Don't preach to me about something that you wouldn't understand," Sasuke said to her as he grabbed his bookbag and walked out the classroom. Temari sighed as she walked towards the front of the classroom. All of a sudden she felt a pair of strong arms close around her as the person nuzzled into her neck.

"You okay Tem?"

"Before no. But now that you're here…" Temari answered grinning. Shikamaru turned her around and smirked at her as she leaned forward capturing their lips in a passionate kiss, lacing her arms around his neck loosely. She grinned into the kiss as he pulled her in closer by the waist.

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side begging for entrance as Temari granted it to him. He explored that sweet cavern that just was Temari. Their tongues pressed against each other, battling for dominance. He moved down to her neck, sucking on it lightly as she moaned lowly. Shikamaru held her closer as he separated from her and gazed into her eyes.

Temari looked to the side as she heard somebody clear their throat. Shikamaru looked over, smirking as he saw who it was. Temari visibly blushed as she looked at Shikamaru, grasping his hand in the process trying not to turn redder than she already was.

"Let's go, Shika," Temari said pulling him out of the classroom, and out of Asuma's way, whom was simply standing in the doorway trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"You feeling better?" Shikamaru questioned Temari. She nodded to him as she shoved him against the nearby wall. Shikamaru smirked to himself as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She smirked into it, pulling away as he bit his lip, looking at her.

"You're a tease," Shikamaru said to her.

"And what's so wrong with that?" she questioned him. He grinned kissing her neck as they walked towards the lunchroom, seeing Sasuke sitting at a table alone. Temari looked at Shikamaru, who nodded as she walked towards him.

Sasuke leered at her as she walked over and sat down across him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to look at him. He sighed, sitting up from the table as he looked at her clearly.

"Sasuke you seriously need to just stop this," Temari said to him. Sasuke continued to glare at her as she said that. She sat back, relaxing in her seat.

"Why should I stop anything that I'm doing?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Because even though you feel like being a jackass about all of this there are people that care about you! And this is so fucking stupid!" 

"Wonder if you would be saying the same thing if it were Shikamaru!" Sasuke screamed at her.

"That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair! But you know what we all damned live with it! He has one of the most fucked up lives but yet everyone attacks HIM for something that isn't even his fault!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?"

"Get what?" Sasuke questioned her angrily. Temari growled to herself as she pulled Sasuke's head towards hers pressing her lips to his as she pulled back almost immediately. Sasuke looked at her as she sat back down.

"Why don't you see that there are actually people who care about you?" Temari questioned him. Sasuke looked down, not answering her question. Temari growled to herself again, getting up from her chair and exiting the cafeteria.

_They don't get it… as an Uchiha, I don't SHOW emotions…why don't any of them get that? _Sasuke put his head in his hands as he thought about his little blonde headed fox and if he was really okay.

**00000000000000**

Hitaka moved away from Naruto as he looked at her. She glared at him as he tried to go near her, but she just kept moving away. He looked at her as she avoided his gaze. Hitaka looked up and noticed that Naruto was no longer in front of her. She looked to the side and screamed when she felt his arms around her waist and one go around her mouth as Naruto leaned into her ear.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you," Naruto whispered harshly into her ear. She growled kicking backwards as he flipped into a tree. She looked up at him grinning as he looked down at her.

"You really are from Konoha aren't you?" she questioned him. Naruto shrugged as she smirked at him. He stayed in the tree as she continued to look up at him.

"So who'd you ax?" she questioned him.

"Why would I tell you that, by the way that you just reacted," he said to her. She smirked as she jumped up to the branch and rested on it in front of him.

"Not everyday, I find out that I'm roaming around with a murderer,"

"Not everyday I find out I'm roaming around with Sasuke's sister,"

"Touché," she said as he leaned into the trunk. She relaxed on the trunk, swinging her legs as she looked at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, imagining Sasuke and then opened them again to see Hitaka. He sighed inhaling the pine scent as he looked at Hitaka again.

"Her name was Sakura. She was always following Sasuke around like his little "stalker". So when she found out that Sasuke and I were going out she gave me a really hard time about it. She would always shove me around and give me a hard time about everything that I did. So one day she ended up showing up at my house and was looking through my things. I gave her a warning and uh… she kinda stayed away until we got to school. She threatened me, one thing lead to another and then she just ended up dead," when Naruto finished Hitaka smirked to herself as she leaned farther back on the branch. Naruto looked at her, seeing that she looked as if she were about to fall.

"She's a bitch," Hitaka said after a while. Naruto looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"That Sakura chick. She's a real bitch,"

"She really was," Naruto answered. Hitaka looked to the side suddenly as Naruto perked up.

"What's goi-," Hitaka put a hand over his mouth as she leaned into him, putting her legs up on the branch, making sure they weren't seen.

"What's making them think he's still around here?" one of the voices questioned.

"Yeah, he's not here," the other voice responded. Hitaka stayed still for a moment, still listening to her surroundings. She let go of Naruto's mouth as he breathed to himself slowly. He jumped down laughing to himself as Hitaka jumped down following after him.

"Can't believe they actually left!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, ANBU's gotten pretty stupid. Stupider than what I remember," Hitaka said laughing. All of a sudden two ANBU popped out of the bushes, swords drawn. Naruto and Hitaka stood back to back as she growled to herself, putting her head down. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hitaka.

"Kinda expected that," Naruto said to her. Naruto grinned to himself as his eyes turned red, along with his fingernails growing and changing into claws, as he bared his teeth. Naruto growled at the ANBU that was facing him and roared loudly. Hitaka looked over her shoulder at him, eyes widened as she tried to find the exact words to fit what she was thinking.

"Okay… didn't expect that!"

**00000000000000**

Gaara sat silently in his class as he waited patiently for the bell to ring, so he could finally leave. He looked down at his hands as one of them twitched slightly. He closed his eyes, grinning to himself as the bell rang. He got up, put his book bag on his back and walked out, tuning out the classroom entirely.

Stepping out the front steps of his school and made his way to his house. As he neared the corner of his house, he noticed somebody was standing there. When he got closer he noticed that it was none other than the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Gaara questioned him rudely.

"Can I come in first? It feels odd speaking out here," Sasuke said to him. Gaara eyed him uneasily as he nodded and let him in. Gaara walked towards the kitchen as Sasuke followed behind him. Sasuke sat down in one of the stools as Gaara looked at him. Sasuke twirled his thumbs.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Gaara questioned him.

"You uh… you know Sakura died right?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, Naruto killed her,"

"…What?"

"Yeah,"

"So then why the fuck are you here?"

"I need to borrow some of your black clothes,"

"What the hell do you need black clothes for?"

"I need to bargain with Tsunade. He can't go to jail. It isn't his fault,"

"They why the hell, don't you just use your own?" 

"Every single thing I own smells like him. I won't be able to concentrate on my current mission if his scent is clogging my mind. Please Gaara… you know I wouldn't ask for anything else," Sasuke said to him. Gaara looked at him for a few seconds as he looked away and then nodded. Sasuke thanked him, running up the stairs and into Gaara's room. He opened one of the drawers and saw some long black sweat pants that looked as if they would fit him. He opened another drawer and saw a black handle that had deep pockets. He took off his old clothes and put the new ones on. He looked himself over in the mirror, smirking to himself as he grabbed his clothes and walked down the stairs.

"Thank you," Sasuke said to him as he nodded. Sasuke walked out the house and towards his own. Once he got there he opened the door and dumped the clothes in a hamper.

"Where are you going?" Itatchi questioned him.

"Out,"

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to face him, "Don't do anything stupid," he said to him. Sasuke nodded, stepping out of the house, putting the hood up as he saw the night darken. He jumped, alternating buildings until he was on the roof of one. He crouched down low, closing his eyes. _I'll help you Naruto. _

**00000000000000**

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're under arrest for the murder of Haruno Sakura," the first ANBU said to him.

"Tell me something I DON'T know," Naruto growled at them.

"Miss, has this guy hurt you in any way?" the second ANBU questioned. Hitaka laughed to herself as she kept her head down.

"What'd make you think he could?"

"Excuse me?" he questioned her. Hitaka lifted her head slowly to look at them as they visibly stiffened when they saw her face.

"Hi… Hitaka? You're supposed to be-,"

"Dead? Yeah, I know that didn't go to well," she said smiling.

"Hitaka we don't want any trouble. Both of you need to come with us now,"

"What makes you think we will?" Naruto growled at them. He got on all fours as one of the ANBU's gripped his sword tighter. The other charged at Hitaka s she grabbed the arm with the sword and twisted it, making the sword drop to the floor. She twisted him around so his face was now digging into the ground as her foot was digging into his back.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. After all my brother only WAS squad captain," she said to them. She let go of him, kicking him once more as he tried to get up. Naruto charged at the ANBU in front of him as he scratched him in the stomach. The ANBU turned slightly cutting Naruto in the arm with his sword. Naruto growled as he turned back around as he kicked the sword out of his hand, catching it in one of his clawed ones as the ANBU turned around.

Naruto grinned to himself as he charged at the ANBU and stuck the sword deep into his stomach as he twisted it to the side, watching him fall to the floor, dead. Hitaka stood side by side Naruto as the first ANBU looked at her. She smirked as he gripped his arm in pain. He picked the sword up from the floor as he debated whom to attack.

"What's wrong? Can't take any more pain?" she mocked him as he charged at her, but then changed directions at the last minute to go towards Naruto. He sliced Naruto in the abdomen as Naruto grabbed the wound. He landed on all fours again, forgetting about the minor wound for the moment as he ran towards the ANBU and pounced on him, knocking him down the floor, punching him repeatedly.

The ANBU soon kicked him off as Naruto hit a tree. The ANBU growled as he got to his feet slowly, looking around for Hitaka. She then appeared and jumped on his back, taking a strong hold on his neck as he tried to get her off of him. He was unsuccessful as she kissed the back of his neck and moved to his ear.

"Hope you like the afterlife," she said to him as he stilled his movements and she cracked his neck, jumping off his back as he fell to the floor. She looked over at Naruto, seeing his eyes turn sky blue and his claws revert back to fingernails. He swayed from side to side once as he fell to the floor. She rushed over to him and lifted his shirt, seeing that his wound was already healing. She got up from the floor, moving back a bit and right into the arms of a person.

She tried to scream but a mouth was clamped over her mouth tightly as she attempted it. A pair of cool lips touched her neck, kissing it lightly. Her eyes darted from let to right as she felt the arm around her waist tighten slightly. The person moved it's mouth to her ear, breathing on it slightly.

"Did ya miss me?" the all too familiar voice questioned. Hitaka's eyes widened as she turned in the arms holding her as she looking into the dark eyes of her captor.

"S…Sai?"

**00000000000000**

Sasuke walked through the dark halls silently as he peeked behind the wall and saw another guard standing there. He snuck up behind him silently as he knocked him out. He made his way down the hall, but ducked as he saw another guard walking by. The guard walked by him as Sasuke grabbed him punching him and snapping his neck in the process.

He walked up to the door and looked at it, still debating whether he should go in or not. He looked down the hall and saw all the passed out guards and sighed once to himself. He gripped the handle of the door and pushed on it slightly, opening and closing it behind him. He stepped forward a bit and saw the chair behind the desk swivel to look at him.

"Tsunade,"

"Sasuke,"

_We all have a weakness_

_  
But some of ours are easier to identify.  
_

_Look me in the eye  
_

_And ask for forgiveness;  
_

_We'll make a pact to never speak that word again  
_

_Yes you are my friend.  
_

_We all have something that digs at us,  
_

_At least we dig each other  
_

_So when weakness turns my ego up  
_

_I know you'll count on the me from yesterday  
_

_If I turn into another  
_

_Dig me up from under what is covering  
_

_The better part of me  
_

_Sing this song  
_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other  
_

_When everything else is gone_

**00000000000000**

I know I suck at fighting scenes and da ANBU like totally sucked! But pls don't hate me for it! Well, what did you tink? PLS review. I'm gonna cry if I don't get any, seriously. Also pls check out my _**KH**_ fic it's called _**What is this place known as Kingdom Hearts?**_ Thx everybody. Ciao 4 now.


	6. Whispers in the dark

Hey guys. Guess wat? I FINALLY GRADUATED! OH YEAH! What now ppl? But yea, I decided 2 update on my graduation day, which is today! Yay! Remember dis day June 19th, 2007. Da very best day eva! But yea. Thx 4 reading and let's just get on w/ da chapter, shall we?

_**Naruto's Thoughts **_

_Sasuke's Thoughts_

Disclaimer: If I DID own it, then I would have my very own personal tutor, so I didn't have 2 go 2 H.S. and make new friends :( And I also don't own da quote from Sam Keen.

_**Whispers in the Dark**_

_I better say what I have to right. I better get it done… or everything I'm doing… won't even matter. He'll be lost to me forever, it won't matter what the hell I have to say… that'll just be the way it goes. _

"Sit, please," Tsunade said. Sasuke hesitated before actually sitting down, but sat down in the seat in front of him. He gave her a look as she rested her head in her folded hands. He looked at her, quirking an eyebrow, lowering his hood from his head.

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

"I want you to consider letting Naruto free," Sasuke said nonchantly. She looked at him, from the top of her hands, putting them down as she looked at him, giving him a simple answer.

"No,"

"Well why the hell not?!" Sasuke questioned outraged, getting up from his seat as he looked at her.

"Because he killed somebody, and either way he is GOING to jail, there are no exceptions,"

"But you of all people know it isn't his fault,"

"I understand that, but there really aren't any exceptions. I'm sorry Sasuke,"

"GODDAMMIT TSUNADE! Isn't he like your son? You can't just do me that favor? If you send him to jail he's just going to kill more people,"

"You think?"

"I don't really think. I kind of know it's gonna happen. Kyubbi isn't gonna be able to control his blood thirst. You know that! Please Tsunade,"

"I ALREADY SAID NO!" she screamed, rising from her seat. Sasuke wavered for a moment as he looked away and smirked to himself. He turned as she sat back down in her seat, still smirking he fumbled with the objects in his pocket as he turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder.

"I happen to know you like to gamble," he said to her. She looked up at him, putting her chin on her folded hands once again as he turned all the way around.

"What's it to ya kid?" she questioned him.

"I'll make you a bet. Just one game, one game is all I need. You win, he goes to jail. _I_ win and he goes free," Sasuke said to her. She looked at him for a minute and then looked down.

"How much money is in it for me?"

"$15,000 on the table," (don't know da conversions 4 yen). He said, putting the money down on the table. She looked at the money before her and smirked.

"Deal,"

**00000000000000**

"Sai? How the hell did you-,"

"Isn't it amazing?" he questioned smiling at her.

"But… but I saw them tie you up… I saw you DIE!" she said to him. He pulled her into a hug, smelling her hair as he breathed into it.

"I've missed that scent,"

"Sai… I don't know what the hell is going on!"

"Who's that?" he questioned, gesturing towards Naruto, who was currently passed out on the floor

"Some kid who's going out with my brother,"

"Which one,"

"The youngest,"

"Sas… Sasuke's gay?"

"Apparently,"

"That teme," he mumbled to himself. Hitaka smacked him upside the head as he rubbed the spot slightly.

"He may be a teme, but he still is my brother!"

"Sorry," he said to her as he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Funny. They always said you weren't the romantic type,"

"I'm not,"

"I beg to differ," Hitaka said, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"I've missed you so," Sai said to her.

"How… how did you survive?" she questions him. He shrugged, smirking as he pulled her in closer.

"That's a story for another time," he responded to her.

"Am I missing out on something?" Hitaka looked to the side and saw Naruto standing up and leaning against the tree he was just a few moments ago passed out on.

"Nice to meet ya kid," Sai said to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Name's Sai,"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"How'd you know that?" Sai questioned, turning towards Hitaka. Hitaka laughed nervously as Sai turned back around to face Naruto.

"Lucky guess. I'm good at that sort of thing,"

"Aren't you Sasuke's boyfriend?" Sai questioned.

"How'd you know THAT?" Naruto questioned also looking at Hitaka. She blushed furiously then as Naruto looked back at Sai.

"So what's it to ya about Sasuke and I?" Naruto questioned. Sai shrugged as he stepped closer to Naruto smirking.

"Nothing at all. Just give the teme a message for me,"

"And what's that?" Naruto questioned. Sai smirked as he slugged Naruto as he fell to the floor, holding his cheek angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed angrily.

"That teme deserves worse," Sai told Naruto as Naruto was about to punch Sai, who simply side-stepped him and saw Naruto fall to the floor.

"Sai, leave the kid alone," Hitaka said as she held Sai back, since he was getting ready to drop kick Naruto.

"But we were just getting to know each other!" Sai said maliciously.

"Sai!" Hitaka screamed at him in warning as he looked at her and growled.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breath.

"Come on guys," Hitaka said suddenly full of energy.

"Where are we going?" Naruto questioned.

"To Konoha,"

**00000000000000**

Temari growled to herself as she threw another sword to the ground.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Kankuro questioned her.

"I need the sharpest sword we have and I can't find any," she said aggravated.

"Why didn't you just ask? We have plenty," Kankuro said as he walked out the room. Temari blinked a couple of times and smirked as she walked in the same direction as Kankuro. She gasped when she saw all the swords that he was now showing her.

"You've been holding out on me," Temari said jokingly as she grabbed one off of the wall and swung it around a few times experimentally.

"I like this one," she said to him, as she put the sword back in it's sheath.

"What do you need it for?" Kankuro questioned her.

"Don't worry about it," she said to him as she ran out the house then, taking the sword with her. She stopped a few blocks away from her house. She held the sword in her hands as she started to debate with herself trying to figure out if she still wanted to do what she was planning. She shook her head as she held the sword in her hands, running towards the gates of Konoha.

**00000000000000**

Tsunade looked at Sasuke as she took the money from the table. Sasuke got up from his seat and looked at Tsunade.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said to her as he was about to exit the room.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade called to him. Sasuke turned to look at her as she struggled to find the right words.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why do you want him so bad? He's probably one of the worst people in Konoha for you," Tsunade said to him. Sasuke smirked as he looked her in the eye.

"Somebody once said 'We come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.' I think that applies here," he answered as he turned back around and walked out the door closing it behind himself. Behind the door Tsunade smirked to herself as she leaned back in her chair.

"That makes perfect sense,"

**00000000000000**

"Hitaka, we really should turn back," Naruto said nervously.

"Why? I just want to say hello," Hitaka said innocently.

"I have a feeling you're gonna say more than hello," Naruto mumbled.

"Oh please. We'll play nice," Sai said to him. They neared Konoha's gates as they jumped down from the trees.

"Home sweet home," Naruto mumbled sarcastically. All of a sudden a few shuriken flew past Naruto as one cut his cheek. All three of them looked forward as Naruto gasped, seeing who it was.

"Te… Temari?" Naruto questioned shocked.

"Welcome home," Temari said unsheathing the sword as she charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards as he avoided the sword by all costs.

"Let's go. The kid can take care of himself," Hitaka said as her and Sai ran towards the direction of Sasuke's house.

**00000000000000**

Sasuke walked inside his house as he tried to find Itatchi. _Amazing! The one time he's actually useful, he can't be found! _Sasuke turned around to leave and saw a form standing in the way of the door.

"What in the hell?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Hi Sasuke… long time no see,"

Sasuke froze automatically as soon as he heard the voice, "What are you doing here?" he questioned behind grit teeth. She stepped forward as the light illuminated off of her pale skin.

"What's wrong? You look like ya just seen a ghost,"

Sasuke whirled around as he saw the person he was most afraid of.

"Can get rid of us that easy Sasuke,"

"You know something Sai? You really should just go back where you belong. To the bottom of the fucking ocean!"

Sai growled as he turned around and saw the person he despised more than anything.

"Nice to see you Itatchi,"

"Hitaka," he responded to her. Itatchi stood next to Sasuke and looked at Hitaka and Sai. Sai growled angrily once again at Itatchi as Itatchi looked over at him and smirked.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT TEME?!" Sai screamed angrily.

"You never did change," Itatchi said looking up from the floor as his eyes turned to the sharingan. Sasuke and Hitaka glanced at each other, noticing that they two had reverted to sharingan.

"How does it feel to be backed up into a corner Sasuke?" Hitaka questioned.

"You would know. Wouldn't you?" Sasuke retorted.

"TEME!" she screamed angrily as she charged at him as he caught her punch and blocked her kicks.

"You can't beat me Hitaka!" Sasuke grunted as he avoided a kick to the head. Itatchi was simply holding the same jutsu as Sai stayed entranced in it.

"I… have… to go," Sasuke said as he dodged attacks coming from all angles.

"Go. I got it covered," Itatchi said to him. Sasuke kicked Hitaka hard as he jumped, running for the door as he ran towards the gates of Konoha. _Please hang on Naruto. I'm almost there. _

**00000000000000**

Naruto dodged another attack from Temari as he jumped into the tree behind him.

"What the hell's wrong with you Temari?" Naruto screamed at her.

"I already got my answer from somebody. You're better off dead. You're life is practically over anyway," Temari said to him.

"Don't do this… this… this is wrong!" Naruto screamed at her. He heard a few shuriken coming his way as he jumped down from the tree and ducked as she swung the sword at his head. He backed up into a tree as Temari charged at him again. He shielded himself the best as he heard the sword pierce flesh. He opened his eyes nervously as they widened shockingly. _**N…no!**_

_Despite the lies that you're making  
_

_Your love is mine for the taking  
_

_My love is  
_

_Just waiting  
_

_To turn your tears to roses_

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  


_I will be the one that you run to  
_

_My love is  
_

_A burning, consuming fire_

_You'll never be alone  
_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
_

_Hear my whispers in the dark  
_

_No  
_

_You'll never be alone  
_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

**00000000000000**

WHOAH! So tell me wat u think. Who did Temari stab? And do u tink Naruto is free or not? Well huh? What do ya think. Review pls. They are what I yearn for. Pls tell me!


	7. There for you

Thanks for the reviews you guys, glad u liked da last chapter, and finally the long awaited chapter (not really) but just here ya go LOL.

_**Naruto's thoughts**_

_Sasuke thoughts_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in the story but the plot. But I do own a little Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi plushie!

_**There for you**_

_**This… this can't be happening. This has to be a dream. I'm gonna wake up… and this'll all be a dream. God Naruto… just open your fucking eyes.**_ Naruto began to hyperventilate as he looked up at Temari who pulled the sword out of the person, dropping it to the floor.

"Temari… what the fuck did you just do?" Naruto screamed at her. She looked the side as put her hands to her head.

"He gave me his answer! I swear to you he DID!"

"What the fuck are you TALKING about?"

"Gaara. He said if it were him, he'd rather be dead,"

"But that's him! I don't want to die!" Naruto screamed at her. He looked at the form which was before him and swaying form side to side, getting ready to fall. He caught the person in his arms as he fell to the floor with him. Naruto looked into the black orbs of his lover and saw the wound on his stomach that was losing blood.

"Sas… Sasuke… why?" Naruto questioned him on the verge of tears.

"In…inn… Innocent," Sasuke rasped out from his mouth.

"What?"

"Yo…You… You're… innocent,"

"H…how?"

"Tsu…Tsunade… lost,"

"You're not making any sense!" Naruto told him. Sasuke smirked a little as he put a hand to Naruto's face.

"So… so… im… imper…imperfect," Sasuke said smiling as his hand fell from Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes widened as he picked Sasuke up in his arms. Temari looked at him as she tried to figure out a way to help.

"Don't bother… you've done enough," Naruto said to her as he started running to Konoha hospital. _**God… please don't die on me Sasuke. I can't lose you. **_

**00000000000000**

The phone rang as Itatchi punched Sai and let him fall to the floor. Itatchi picked the phone up as he kicked Sai in the gut as he tried to get up again.

"Hello?" Itatchi questioned into the phone as he looked over at Hitaka and made sure that she wasn't moving.

"Is this Uchiha Itatchi?" the voice over the phone questioned.

"Whose wants to know?"

"This is Konoha Hospital and we are currently looking for Uchiha Sasuke's older brother,"

"Then, this would be him," Itatchi said as he placed his foot on Sai's windpipe as Sai glared up at him. Itatchi quirked an eyebrow as he made the step harder as Sai squirmed under him.

"We have your brother in the hospital with a wound to his abdomen and we need you to come and sign some release forms,"

"Sure… I'll be there in a second. Have to make a quick stop first," Itatchi said as he kicked Sai in the head hard enough to knock him out and not kill him.

"Thank you sir,"

"No… thank you," Itatchi said, hanging up the phone as he picked up Hitaka and Sai whilst making his way to the Konoha police.

Itatchi opened and closed his door and made his way down the path. When he finally got there he opened the door and walked into the Police precinct and looked at everybody. The looked up at him and were shocked to see him with Hitaka and Sai. He dropped them on the floor as he looked at the officer before him.

"I've apprehended Uchiha Hitaka and Sai. Do what you please with them, but I have to go," Itatchi said, leaving the precinct as he saw the shocked faces of everyone else. He raced to the hospital and walked in as the nurse pointed in the direction of Sasuke's room. He walked in that direction as he saw another nurse holding a clipboard of forms so that Itatchi could sign them.

"Hello Itatchi-san," the nurse said to him.

"Hello. Where's my little brother?" he questioned her.

"He is in the intensive care unit and we need you to sign some release forms just in case… well you know. He has lost a lot of blood and we're doing everything we can right now to make sure he makes it through. We have the best people working on him. But when he does make it through we need these forms to make sure that he can stay the night,"

"Sure," Itatchi said as he took the clipboard and signed wherever there needed a signature.

"Thank you sir,"

"Where is my brother at the moment?" Itatchi questioned her. The nurse smiled as she realized that he hadn't even really been listening

"He is in the intensive care unit, but you may wait with the others here, that are waiting to see him," she said as she pointed in the direction. He thanked her as he saw Naruto and Temari sitting down in the seats. As he got closer he noticed that Naruto was currently glaring at Temari and was trying his best not to scream profanities at her.

"You shouldn't even be here!" Naruto growled behind grit teeth. Itatchi noticed that his eyes had turned red in the process and Naruto was also gripping the bench seat hard as in not to go over and punch Temari.

"I said I was sorry… I didn't mean it,"

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOU WERE TRYING TO _KILL_ ME!"

"SASUKE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GET HURT!"

"YOU SHUTUP YOU STUPID BI-,"

"HEY!" Itatchi intervened at that moment as Naruto looked at him and seemed to visibly calm down keeping his gaze on Itatchi.

"H…hi Itatchi," Naruto said nervously.

"What happened? Why is my brother even in the hospital?" Itatchi questioned Naruto. Naruto growled narrowing his eyes to glare at Temari.

"Why don't you ask _**HER**_? I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you," Naruto said angrily. Itatchi looked over at Temari, who continued to look at the ground.

"Temari… what happened?" Itatchi questioned calmly.

"…I… I stabbed Sasuke," she said slowly.

"WHAT?!"

"IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!"

"LIAR!" Naruto screamed suddenly, looking at her again.

"IT _**WAS **_AN ACCIDENT! Naruto was the one who was supposed to get hurt… not Sasuke,"

"Why Naruto though?" Itatchi questioned her.

"Because he shouldn't live any longer… his life is basically over," 

"Who told you that?"

"Gaara,"

"AND YOU LISTEN TO THAT BLOOD THIRSTY FUCKER?!" Naruto screamed angrily.

"Naruto calm down!" Itatchi said to him. Naruto gripped the seat tighter as he tried to calm himself down.

"Temari… would you want somebody to kill you off if you were in Naruto's position?" Itatchi questioned her.

"Not really,"

"Then why would you do it to him?"

"I… I don't know… there's just been so much going on," Temari said as she shook slightly.

"TEMARI!"

Everyone looked up then as Temari smiled, getting up from the chair she was currently in as she ran into the arms of her lover. He held her close as she breathed in his scent.

"Gaara told me you were here," Shikamaru explained.

"But how did he-,"

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru told her as he pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately," Temari told him.

"It's okay. Just as long as you're alright. Nothing happened to you right?"

"…No," Temari answered as she looked over at Naruto and noticed that he was still gripping the seat harder than ever. Temari backed away from Shikamaru, smiling as he looked at her questioning her actions.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru questioned out loud.

"It wouldn't seem right that you're here and Sasuke's in _there_. I'm the one that caused it. I should be a little respectful right now," she answered him. Shikamaru smiled, nodding in agreement as he waved and left the hospital. Naruto looked up at Temari as she sat down next to him.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Naruto told her.

"Yeah… I know, but I kinda wanted to," she said nudging him. Naruto looked at her as his grip loosened on the bench. She took one of his stiff hands holding it in hers. She felt how warm his skin had become since they were in the hospital as she held his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly.

"I really am sorry," she said to him. He looked at her, unsure if he should believe her or not, but nodded slowly as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna take time… but I think I do forgive you… at least a little bit," he said to her. Temari smiled as a nurse walked out of the intensive care unit. Naruto perked up as she walked over to them taking her gloves off.

"What happened?" Itatchi questioned.

"Everything went perfectly. Sasuke right now is in recovery, he has a few stitches right now, in order to close his wound. No vital organs were harmed, which is amazing, the sword ended up making a clean cut so it was easy to see the problems," she said to them.

"So how long will he have to stay here?" Naruto questioned, jumping up from the seat.

"Probably about 2 to 4 weeks. Maybe more, depending on his recovery process,"

"Can we see him now please?" Naruto questioned her.

"Let me show you to his room," she said, leading the blonde boy away from everybody and down the hallway where Sasuke's room was located. Temari and Itatchi stayed in their places letting him have a few moments to himself with Sasuke.

When the woman arrived at the room she opened the door to reveal a paler than usual Sasuke. Naruto smiled, stepping into the room while the nurse closed the door behind her. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and touched his cheek lightly when he got to his side.

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly and seemed to brighten as he saw that it was Naruto who was touching him. Naruto smiled, leaning down, pressing his lips to the other boys. Sasuke made the kiss deeper, trying to lean up slowly, but Naruto pushed him down by his shoulders.

"You just got out of surgery," Naruto reminded him. Sasuke smirked to himself as he took Naruto's hand in his lightly, bringing it to his lips as he just held it there, inhaling the blonde's scent.

"What… what were you saying before you passed out?" Naruto questioned nervously.

"Hmm?" Sasuke mumbled, still holding Naruto's hand in place. Naruto moved his hand back as Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the movement.

"When you said I was… innocent… how?" Naruto questioned again. Sasuke sighed, looking to the side and then back at Naruto.

"I made a bet with Tsunade. She had to play me in one game… if I won then you were set free. If she won then you would stay in prison,"

"WHAT?!"

"She lost. You're free,"

"But what if _you _would've lost? That's _my _life you're gambling in your hands,"

"I knew I was going to win!"

"HOW!"

"She always loses!" Sasuke stated simply. Naruto shutup for a minute as he ran what he had just heard through his mind.

"Wh… what?"

"She always loses a game. So I knew I was gonna win. And you know what else? Even though she lost… I still let her keep the money. That way, we BOTH win," Sasuke said to him. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke on his bed as he laid down, being mindful of the cut on Sasuke's stomach. He laid his head on Sasuke's chest while Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's head lightly.

"I don't deserve you," Naruto said plainly.

"What?"

"You're too good to me! I don't deserve somebody like you,"

"Of course you do,"

"Sasuke! You took a sword for me; you got me out of jail! You stuck up for me when nobody else gave a damn! Why?" Naruto questioned angrily. Sasuke looked at him and noticed that he was crying. Taking his good arm he wiped away some of Naruto's tears while Naruto looked up at him.

"'Why'? The questioned you SHOULD be asking is 'Why not'? I mean you're everything that I need. Everything that I want. I couldn't just let you live like some hound dog in the street. Where would be the justice in that?"

"But you said… I'm 'imperfect'" Naruto said sadly. Sasuke started to laugh quietly as he lifted Naruto's chin so that he could look at him.

"'We come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly,'" Sasuke answered him.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't love you because you're perfect… I love you because you're imperfect and I've learned to see you as nothing else," Sasuke said to him. Naruto felt a few tears trying to break the bridge of his eyes but he held them back and laid his head down on Sasuke's chest as he felt the rhythmic breathing of his heart. At that moment Itatchi and Temari walked into the room as Itatchi smirked as he saw Naruto and Sasuke.

"Even crippled, you guys just have to be romantic," Itatchi said to them. Sasuke lifted his head and noticed Temari standing there along with Itatchi.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Sasuke growled.

"She needs to tell you something,"

"I don't want to hear it,"

"Sasuke, come on,"

"Get her out of here," he said.

"Sasuke please, I need to talk to you,"

"I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed, averting his eyes at her from the bed. Temari looked down and then nodded, exiting the room. Sasuke looked back down at Naruto, who sighed into his chest.

"It wasn't her fault you know," Naruto said into his chest.

"Then who should I blame?"

"Nobody… you should have more kindness in your heart,"

"And where does kindness lead you?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto didn't answer as he kept his head on Sasuke's chest.

"You really shouldn't get mad at that girl Sasuke," Itatchi said to him.

"What would you know?" Sasuke questioned bitterly.

"I know that she doesn't deserve it… she deserves much better,"

"How do you know? You don't even KNOW her!"

"I know that she doesn't deserve to be treated like some common house dog!" Itatchi said to him. Sasuke glared at him doing his best to sit up in bed, without hurting himself.

"She tried to KILL Naruto if you kinda forgot. And in the process ended up stabbing me!"

"You'll heal quick. That isn't even a problem,"

"For you it isn't," Sasuke mumbled.

"When are you going to grow up Sasuke? Honestly,"

"I already DID grow up,"

"Sorry… wrong question. When will you become and adult?" Itatchi said, walking out the room, leaving Sasuke alone with Naruto.

"You really should talk to her, when you get out of the hospital,"

"No,"

"Please? For me?" Naruto said to him. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was still lying down in his chest as he looked down at him slowly. Naruto saw he wasn't giving in and ended up straddling Sasuke's waist, shifting his entire body so that he had on leg on either side of him, "Either that or… no sex," Naruto said to him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as the words left his mouth and he saw the grin that was playing across Naruto's face.

"… Fine," Sasuke said angrily.

"YAY!" Naruto said bouncing as Sasuke's face contorted into one of pain, "Sorry,"

**00000000000000**

"He doesn't want to see me," Temari said to Naruto.

"Yes he does. Come on, he really does," Naruto said to her. He pulled her a bit harder as he still struggled to not go into the room.

"Naruto… I don't want to go in there and get screamed at again,"

"And you won't so… come… ON!" Naruto grunted, opening the door and revealed Sasuke, still sitting in his bed.

"Sasuke… don't you have something to tell Temari?" Naruto said to him, nudging him with his eyes. Sasuke sighed to himself as he looked at Naruto glaring, slightly.

"Temari… it was wrong of me to scream at you…" Sasuke said trailing off.

"And…?" Naruto said.

"And… I take it back,"

"Thanks Sasuke…but I know it's not coming from you,"

"Huh?" Sasuke questioned surprised.

"If the apology isn't coming from you then it doesn't matter. But I do accept it," she said to him.

"Oh… Sorry,"

"It's fine. How are you feeling?"

"The stitches itch, once in a while. But I'm doing a little better,"

"That's good to hear… I really am sorry you know,"

"Don't worry about it. It's like my brother said, I'm a fast healer," he said to her. She smiled as Naruto bounced up and down in the corner.

"YATTA! I DID SOMETHING GOOD!" Naruto screamed at everyone. Sasuke looked at him and smirked to himself. _He thinks he doesn't deserve me, but I'm really the one that doesn't deserve him. _

_Sometimes I'm selfish fake_

_You're always a true friend_

_And I don't deserve you_

_'Cause I'm not there for you_

_Please forgive me again_

_I wanna be there for you_

_Someone you can come to_

_Runs deeper than my bones_

_I wanna be there for you_

_I wanna be there for you_

**00000000000000**

So guys what did you think? Better than before? The next chappie is gonna be the last so get your reviews in if you want me 2 update… think you'll be surprised w/ da ending, and da best part of it all… I DIDN'T GIVE ANY HINTS! Hahaha, well I gave a little hint, but you'd have 2 look DEEP into da story 2 understand it.


	8. The Sweetest Sin

Grasmas, 4 da reviews. Glad u like da last chapter and I hope you like dis one. You're gonna like dis chappie… hopefully. Worked hard on it. Really do hope ya like it. Well let me just get on with it. Taking 2 long w/ my crazy ass stories.

_**Naruto's thoughts**_

_Sasuke's thoughts_

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it. Wish I did… I'd be filthy RICH!

_**Sweetest Sin**_

_5 Years after the Hospital Incident_

Sasuke backed him up into a wall, kissing his neck roughly. Naruto moaned loudly, grabbing at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he bit down on the patch of skin, but lapping it up with his tongue right after.

"Nn… Sasuke," Naruto moaned lowly in his throat.

"Yes Naruto?"

"We… we have to stop!"

"Do we really?" Sasuke questioned nuzzling into Naruto's neck.

"Come on… we're gonna be late if we continue this!" Naruto said straightening his clothes again.

"Because if we don't show up, Temari is gonna be mad and might come and want to kill us BOTH!" Naruto said as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," Sasuke said to himself as he saw himself in the mirror.

"Come on… you look adorable. Like an Uchiha penguin," Naruto said kissing Sasuke's cheek as Sasuke tried to pinch his butt. Naruto ran out the room as he walked to the nearby church, trying his best not to wrinkle his new suit.

Sasuke caught up to him, walking alongside Naruto as they walked into the church and took their places. They saw how packed the church was and smirked to themselves. Everything grew quite as they saw Shikamaru stand on the current position, waiting for the doors open. Sasuke and Naruto shot him thumbs up as he smiled to himself.

Suddenly the doors opened and you could see a girl dressed all in white with a veil over her face with Gaara on her side as they commenced the walk down the aisle. Gaara smirked to himself as he looked to the side and saw Neji looking up at him. He shook his head slightly and then took the girl's hand and gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded once as Gaara returned the gesture and took his place.

Shikamaru lifted the veil and revealed to everyone Temari who was smiling brightly and biting her lip at the same time. Shikamaru smiled to himself as he looked at Jiraiya, who smiled at them all.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

**00000000000000**

"You may now kiss the bride," Jiraiya said to them both as Shikamaru leaned forward and captured Temari's lips in a soft kiss. Temari deepened the kiss by pulling him closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone continued clapping as Naruto cried silently to himself as Sasuke looked over at him.

"You're not crying are you?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Weddings. They make me so emotional sometimes," Naruto sobbed. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw Temari and Shikamaru get off the spot that they were standing on and towards another building. Sasuke went over to Naruto, taking his arm and pulling him out the church as his cries turned to quiet sniffles.

Everyone walked towards there were tables and of course the infamous wedding cake. Shikamaru and Temari sat down in their seats as the looked at everyone. Shikamaru stayed standing and saw everyone before him. He cleared his throat and signaled everyone to look at him as they all did. He looked down at Temari and then at everyone else.

"This is probably the most troublesome thing I've ever done," Shikamaru started as everyone laughed, "In the beginning when I met Temari, I didn't know what to think of her. She was different from every other girl I've met, but it wasn't weird. It was almost like she was meant for me. She's been the person that's held my heart since I first met her. She has that fiery passion in her that's hard to ignore no matter how hard you try,"

"She amazing. In and out and I couldn't choose anybody different. She knows when I'm being a total jerk off and knows how to put me in my place. And even when things get troublesome, she's the one that makes me work," Shikamaru raised his glass then as everyone mimicked him, "So this toast is for you Temari. Because you mean everything to me and I couldn't ask for a better person to spend my life with," he said finally as Temari looked up at him in shock at the beauty of his words and then smiled at him.

Everyone toasted to her as Shikamaru lent down and gave Temari a kiss. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw that he was on the verge of tears once again and gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who winked in his direction.

Sasuke looked up and saw that Temari was getting ready to cut the cake. When Shikamaru gave her a knife she shoved it away as he looked at her weirdly. She looked towards Kankuro who threw her sword at her as she unsheathed it and cut the cake straight down the middle. Sasuke and Naruto cringed, by the memory of the sword but both started laughing because it was simply a regular Temari moment.

Shikamaru took the first piece and then took his finger, taking some of the frosting and putting it on Temari's nose as she looked at him in awe. She took some of the frosting off of the cake and did the same to him as he smiled to himself kissing her.

Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their piece of cake and went to sit down with the rest of people while Temari and Shikamaru were still chucking cake everywhere.

"Can't believe me, you, Temari and Shikamaru have been together this long," Naruto said to Sasuke, with a mouth full of cake.

"I can… there been a few rough patches, but it's been good," Sasuke said to him.

"Yeah, that's definitely true," Naruto said smirking. Sasuke looked over at him, smiling as Naruto looked over him with a mouthful of cake, so much that his cheeks were poking out.

"What?" Naruto said to him.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered him. Naruto smiled as did Sasuke. _I've never smiled so much since I've been with him…it feels like yesterday that I just met him. _

"Hey guys," Temari said as she walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Temari… this cake is REALLY good," Naruto said to her. Temari rolled her eyes laughing as she looked over at Sasuke. He nodded at her; she returned the gesture and then looked back over at Naruto.

"How'd you guys like the service?" Temari questioned them both.

"It was funny. Especially since Jiraiya was the one doing it!" Naruto screamed in excitement.

"I figured you would say that,"

"What else can I say?" Naruto said smiling again. Temari laughed as Shikamaru came to her side and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke and grabbed her bouquet as she was getting ready to meet up with Shikamaru.

"He wants to leave early for a little 'down time'" Temari said to them. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances as they looked at her while she glared at them, "I'm gonna go throw the bouquet,"

She walked away and Naruto laughed, getting up with Sasuke as they made their way to where Temari was standing. She turned around and had her back to all the bridesmaids. Naruto glared at Sasuke for a comment he made and opened his hands to protest and that's when the bouquet landed in his hands. He looked down at himself and noticed it there as he looked over at Sasuke whom at that moment started laughing. All the women sucked their teeth in sadness as he looked around and then at Temari.

"Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?" Naruto questioned, pointing to the bouquet.

"Nope, you caught it. We better be invited to the wedding Naruto," she said to him laughing. Naruto blushed bright red as Sasuke grabbed his arm and walked towards the exit towards his car.

"This has to be some kind of joke!" Naruto said angrily.

"Why? What would be wrong with it?" Sasuke questioned almost sounding hurt.

"We're like WAY too young. It so wouldn't be the right time or ANYTHING!" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing more as he tried not to look a bit hurt.

"Let's get home," Sasuke said to him as he put the car in drive. Naruto noticed that now Sasuke seemed to be acting weirder than usual. _**Wonder what's the matter with Sasuke. He hasn't been the same since the wedding. **_When they finally got home to the house Sasuke parked the car and went to make sure that Itachi wasn't home. He realized that Itachi was probably at the jail cell making fun of Hitaka and Sai since they were now imprisoned.

Sasuke turned around and saw that Naruto was currently taking his tie off. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was currently looking at him, his eyes full of lust.

"Sas… Sasuke?" Naruto said a bit worried.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just look so damn sexy like that and I bet you don't even know what you're doing to me," Sasuke said to him. Naruto blushed furiously as Sasuke told him this.

"Why do you always do this to me?" Naruto mumbled to him. Sasuke placed a hand on his cheek coaxing him to look into his eyes.

"Why don't we continue where we left off?" Sasuke questioned as he kissed Naruto softly. Naruto deepened the kiss, pushing into him, lacing his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke requested access into Naruto's mouth who happily granted it. Naruto battled Sasuke for dominance, their tongues wrestling constantly. Sasuke separated from Naruto sucking on his neck as Naruto moaned out loud.

"Bedroom," Naruto rasped out, grabbing Sasuke's hand trying to get to the bedroom without tripping on the stairs. Sasuke smirked seeing how the dress pants Naruto was wearing defined his ass so well. He couldn't help it and grabbed at Naruto's ass who squeaked slightly.

When they finally got the top of the stairs Naruto looked over at Sasuke who shoved him into the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto shoved Sasuke against the closed door attacking his mouth then, while Sasuke kissed him ruthlessly. Sasuke moved away from the door, taking Naruto with him as Naruto jumped up, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist whilst Sasuke carried him over to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Sasuke lowered him down onto the bed while Naruto looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and then saw the tie that was getting in his way. Sasuke noticed that was what Naruto was looking at and took it off right away.

"Thank you," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke down by the collar, crushing his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke trailed his hands to Naruto's buttons, unbuttoning them slowly. Naruto pulled away from him, unbuttoning his own buttons, while Sasuke focused on his own shirt. They both took it off, throwing it to the floor. Sasuke lent down smirking as he attached his mouth to Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned out loud while Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's slim waist. He moved his hands down lower cupping Naruto's ass in between his hands. Naruto arched into him as he did that, looking at him with lust filled eyes.

"Do you want me to just come right now?" Naruto questioned sexily.

"Depends. Would you be able to get back up if you did?" Sasuke said to him, rubbing his hands in small circles on Naruto's rear end.

"These… need to come off… now," Naruto said trying to unbutton Sasuke's pants. Sasuke smirked; pushing Naruto's down by his shoulders as he took Naruto's hands off of his pants and started to unbutton them very slowly. Naruto writhed under him, which is exactly what he wanted. Sasuke unzipped his pants slowly, sliding from them, leaning back down onto Naruto.

"No fair… you're still clothed," Sasuke said, rubbing at Naruto's clothed member. Naruto moaned loudly, looking at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes, which just smirked, unbuttoning Naruto's pants slowly as he did with his own. He unzipped them as Naruto lifted his hips slightly, to aid in the process.

Sasuke took the pants off smirking, seeing that Naruto wasn't wearing any underwear. He leaned down to Naruto's exposed stomach, kissing it softly. He went down lower, sticking his tongue into Naruto's navel, who moaned loudly. Sasuke went lower; neglecting the part that Naruto wanted his mouth to go to so badly. He kissed the inside of Naruto's thighs as Naruto parted his legs freely.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto moaned as Sasuke played with the tight sack that was before him. Naruto gasped, widening his eyes to the maximum as he felt Sasuke sucking on it roughly.

"Sas…Sasuke," Naruto moaned incoherently. Sasuke smirked taking his mouth away as he licked up the stiff shaft that was standing upright. He trailed his tongue along the vein that was on the underside of Naruto's member. Sasuke moved all the way up to the tip as he sucked it lightly, encasing his whole mouth around the tip.

Naruto arched into his mouth, while Sasuke smirked around him, not bothering to hold his hips down and let Naruto stick his entire member down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke hummed around Naruto's member as Naruto writhed at the vibrations being sent up his spine.

Sasuke took his mouth away from Naruto's length, who whimpered at the loss. Naruto tried to grab Sasuke's shoulders who looked at him, smirking at how flushed he had made Naruto. He leaned down, sucking on Naruto's neck lightly. Naruto moved Sasuke's lips to his own, sucking on the bottom one as Sasuke pulled away. Naruto smirked up at him as Sasuke bit his lip, looking down at him.

"You look so damn fuckable, looking up at me like that,"

"Then why don't you put meaning into those words and take these damn things off," Naruto said, motioning to Sasuke's black silk boxers. Sasuke smirked, putting his thumbs through them, taking his time to pull them down. He pulled them down all the way, tossing them to the side as Naruto looked up at him, pulling him down flush against his chest. Sasuke grit his teeth moaning as their members brushed up against each other.

"Do you really want me to just come right now?" Naruto questioned him through grit teeth.

"I already gave you my answer," Sasuke said to him.

"Lube," Sasuke said getting up slightly as Naruto grabbed his wrist while Sasuke looked down at him.

"Forget it,"

"But I don't want it to hurt you,"

"Don worry about it," Naruto said to him. Sasuke shook his head, positioning three of his fingers at Naruto's mouth saying just one word.

"Suck,"

Naruto took Sasuke's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them slowly. Sasuke tried to hold back a moan as Naruto's tongue worked at his fingers, making them as wet as possible. Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and positioned them at his entrance. Sasuke pushed one in slowly while Naruto writhed beneath him. Sasuke paused, not wanting to hurt Naruto but Naruto just pushed back on Sasuke's fingers telling him to go forward. Sasuke pulled it out slowly, shoving it back inside. He took a second finger and pushed it in as Naruto moaned even louder beneath him. Sasuke stuck in the last and final finger as Naruto bit into his fist lightly. Sasuke scissored the fingers inside of him.

Sasuke found that Naruto was stretched enough and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto looked at him pulling him down into a kiss as he breathed on his ear.

"I expect to hear you scream my name,"

"Give me something worth screaming about…and then we'll talk," Naruto said to him. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's legs, putting them over his shoulder. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and then shut his eyes tightly as he felt Sasuke penetrate him.

"It's been to long," Sasuke grunted, staying in the position, letting Naruto get accustomed to him. Naruto stayed still, panting, his face flushed. It was taking all of Sasuke's will power not to just slam into Naruto repeatedly. Naruto pushed back onto Sasuke, who took that as a cue to pull out and push all the way back in. Naruto moaned, as Sasuke pushed in and out of him. Naruto wrapped his legs tighter around Sasuke, pushing him in deeper.

"Sas…"

"Almost had ya," Sasuke grunted. He switched his angle slightly as it erupted inside of Naruto, making his eyes go wide with pleasure.

"SASUKE!"

"There we go,"

Sasuke continued to push into Naruto and he felt himself coming close to an end. He could see Naruto was close, seeing as how he was trying to find something to grip onto and not slip. Currently he was trying to keep his hold on the headboard. With one more push, Naruto came all over Sasuke and his stomachs as he tightened around Sasuke, who came deep inside of Naruto.

Sasuke let Naruto ride his high as he fell on top of him in a sweaty, tired heap. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face to his, kissing him lightly. Sasuke smiled down at him, brushing some of his hair out of his face as a spark struck in his mind and he got up from the bed, pulling out of Naruto so suddenly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he saw how weird his boyfriend was acting. Sasuke went over to the drawer and rummaged through it as he looked over at Naruto, who was sitting on the bed dumbfounded. Sasuke went over to Naruto, with something clutched in his hands as he walked over to the bed and saw Naruto looking at him as if he were a nut job.

"Naruto…"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I know earlier today what you said. How you claim us to be to young, how you say you'd rather wait. But I don't think I can. You are everything that I love. My light in my dark, my sun in my shine. You're my entire world, and after all… you did catch the bouquet," Sasuke got down on one knee then as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Will you marry me?"

_Can you imagine us,  
_

_Making love...  
_

_The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
_

_Can you think of it...  
_

_The way I dream of it,  
_

_I want you to see like im seeing you...  
_

_It's a picture of perfection,  
_

_The vision of you and me..._

Your lips upon my lips,  


_Can you just picture this...  
_

_Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
_

_Your skin upon my skin...  
_

_Would be the Sweetest Sin_

**00000000000000**

Well…? Whatcha think about dis chapter? Was it gud? Did ya like it? I hope so. But yea, last chapter. NEW STORY EVERYONE! Its gonna be da sequel, I'll update and tell ya wat its called and when its up and running but until den PEACE!  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...


End file.
